Red Pants
by Mournstache
Summary: It's John's birthday and Lestrade made Sherlock do a video tape. As seen in MHR, this is what happened in the making.


**My first ever Sherlock fanfic I made even before making an account. It's red "trousers", I know, but it will ruin the title! Besides, it's Red Pants Monday! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any of characters presented. If I did Johnlock happened in Season 1 (or the unaired pilot XD)**

It's nearly John's birthday, and Lestrade insisted that I should produce a video greeting for him, since I made it quite clear that I had better things to do than talk to people, so my excuse is that I "have a thing" to accomplish. I didn't bother elaborating the subject for only lies have detail.

Finally, after precisely half an hour of arguments and misunderstandings, Gavin stopped recording and arranged his things. Judging by his current attire, he might be going somewhere. Not to work or back to his house because he wouldn't wear something fancy and wouldn't bother shining his shoes. I suggest he will have a date with the PE teacher he's having an affair with, if he hasn't changed.

Show off, I heard a voice say. John's voice.

"If you will really miss dinner, then I suggest that you buy something for him," he said as he finished packing. Remind me again why is he doing this?

"Hmmm, surely he will appreciate my little video preparation for him," I replied, earning a scowl from the detective inspector.

"Sherlock, first of all I told you to do this-"

"So you will tell me to do something else? On my defence, you're taking away all of the good ideas!" I said cutting him off.

He released a deep sigh. "That's not what I meant, Sherlock. You and John has been through a lot; he has been there for you in basically anything! At least find something for him in return, to show him that you are grateful."

"I understand, Gavin, and I truly appreciate everything he does for me. But may I ask; do you really have to wait for an event before saying so? Well, if that's the case, I could always express my gratitude this Friday, it is the thirteenth, if I'm not mistaken?"

"No Sherlock. It's his birthday! The-"

"Day he came out of his mother's womb, crying?"

"-day he came into this world! If that day didn't happen, then who will solve crimes with you?"

"Lestrade I know it is completely impossible to remove any dates off the calendar." I replied. He scowled once more.

"That's it. If you really don't want to prepare anything for John's birthday, then it's up to you. I know we always have misunderstandings, we refuse to believe the other. We always fight about everything all the time. But not now, not in his birthday! We would never do that to John Watson." He ended his speech and left, closing the door shut behind him.

Since when has he ever been so emotional? Yes, it is John's birthday, but really, he's never been so compassionate towards John before. Well, not compassionate as I am. What he doesn't know is that I had thought of many ideas, and I was right ahead of him. And after a few days of preparation, I finally had just the thing.

I ran towards my dresser, grabbing a box covered with red wrapping paper and a white bow decorating the dull object. I might've splashed out a bit for this, but I know that it will be worth it.

The contents of my gift is quite obvious. Just hold it by yourself; judging by the balance of the object when you hold it surely it will fill up the whole box. Pressing it a bit will give the idea that this object is soft, clothing, obviously. Who would give a grown man a teddy bear?

The box was thick, a height of two inches, and length of ten inches, this would suggest it isn't a thin clothing. Not a shirt, obviously trousers. And the color is quite noticeable: red. The wrapper gave it away.

On the day of his birthday, I went to Lestrade and asked him to give my present to him. And he was quite surprised, he got teary and told me that I was a great friend. Graham promised that he will give the celebrant his warmest greetings for me.

"He gave it to me, he's sorry he could make it, and made this video tape for you!" Lestrade said, giving me a big red box with a white ribbon and a CD encased in a transparent case. I looked at him skeptically. He broke a sweat and said,

"Okay, alright. I went to your flat the other day and told him to do this, but hey, the gift was his idea!"

I considered this. Could Sherlock do this? Well it is what people do, right? Give gifts to people in their birthdays? But I couldn't imagine Sherlock doing it. Oh well, I guess I just have to go with it, before he changes his mind.

I joined my friends as we ate dinner and placed the gift and the CD beside me, it is my only connection with Sherlock for tonight, and I want to make sure it is close to me the whole time.

**So? Tell me what you think! Review all the way!**

**Mournstache**


End file.
